


Bitch Boy Feliciano Gets Caught in a Murder Mystery

by LeavesAreSexy



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, will add tags/characters as the story progresses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 02:29:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22008499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeavesAreSexy/pseuds/LeavesAreSexy
Summary: Feliciano was invited to a Christmas masquerade, and he takes Lovino along as a guest. Murder mystery, anyone? Well, if that ain't your cup of tea, then maybe this story isn't for you. Anyway, if you do read this, I hope you enjoy! Reeeaallyyy late secret santa present for @Letsnottalkaboutitaye hope you like it!
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Letsnottalkaboutitaye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Letsnottalkaboutitaye/gifts).



Feliciano had gotten a peculiar letter in the mail that day, which was odd to begin with. If the person was able to get his address to send him a hand-written letter, then clearly they would be able to just send him an email, right?

He sighed as he sprawled out on the couch, scanning the letter over and over again. He groaned and draped himself half over the arm of the couch. This didn’t make any sense at all to him, and it was so sudden too! There was an address and time in the letter, so curiosity was nagging at him for a long while. He decided he would go.  
His brother walked in the room, stretching and yawning. He walked over to the back of the couch and leaned over it. He noticed the letter he was holding and furrowed his brows.

“The fuck’s that?” Lovino asked as he stared down at the paper covering Feliciano’s face.

Feliciano moved the paper so he could see Lovino. “A letter I got in the mail this morning. It says, ‘you and a guest are welcome to join a marvelous masquerade party. The theme is animals, so be sure to wear a mask that at least covers half your face and that resembles a distinguishable animal. The party will be at the house on top of the hill near North Willow Street. This party will take place on December 24th. You are allowed one guest, and only one. The door closes at 8:00pm, so do not be late.’”

He groaned and shoved the paper onto his own face. “It doesn’t make any sense, Vino! I don’t know what it means,” he whined.

Lovino rolled his eye with a small smirk. He took the paper and scanned through it. He scoffed, “Sounds like bullshit….” He paused a moment before continuing, “Why is the ‘do not’ capitalized here? It can’t be that damn important.” He squinted at those two letters as he brought the paper closer to his face. A few seconds later he tossed the paper back to his brother.

Feliciano sat up as he set the paper on the coffee table. “Well, since you didn’t get an invitation, do you want to be my guest? I’m not sure who else would want to come,” he asked as Lovino walked away into the kitchen.

He came back a moment later with a can of Pepsi and made a ‘tch’ sound before saying, “I guess I don’t have anything else going on then. All the stupid presents I got for everyone are wrapped or whatever.” He cracked the top open, took a sip, and sat down next to Feliciano. “I wonder if anyone we know will be there…”

“Mmm…” The sat in silence for a while until Feliciano lied down, taking up the entire couch and resting his legs on Lovino’s. “Hey bro, can you get me a coke?”

“Get it yourself,”--Lovino pushed his legs off of him--”Coke sucks anyway..” He took another sip of his drink and Feliciano put his legs back in place on his lap. Annoying. “Y’know, that party doesn’t sound too bad. Might as well see what it’s about.”

Feliciano threw a throw pillow at his brother’s head and stuck his tongue out. “Cola is better than Pepsi and you know it.” He laughed and ran out of the room, Lovino quickly put his drink aside and chased after him.


	2. Arrival

The night was crisp and bitter. Ice and snow covered the roads and sidewalks, and, for once, Feliciano took the time to drive slowly so that they would not slide off the road and crash. The hill was thankfully not too steep, though the road was hard to get through due to the excessive snow. 

Once they arrived at the house the party was to take place, the two brothers got out of the car and examined the area outside. The lawn was bleak and plain, as if no one was there to care for it in ages. There were a few cars parked around as well, and one or two were familiar to Feliciano. 

Lovino checked his watch. “It’s already 7:56. We barely made it in time, let’s go,” he said. 

They walked up to the door and Feliciano knocked on the dark wood. The door creaked open and they stepped inside. The inside of the house was larger and nicer than one would expect for the place’s dreary exterior. The ceiling was lined with fancy chandeliers. Feliciano closed the door behind them and marveled at the fact that the door now looked to be of gold when gazed upon from the inside rather than the outside. He turned to look at his brother to confirm he had seen this right, and he saw a group of people standing there looking back at him. 

“Oh, hello--” Feliciano was cut off by a flamboyant blond man donning an eye-catching peacock mask and a peacock blue tuxedo. 

“Why hello there, mon ami,” --he bowed and extended a hand to Feliciano-- “What is your name?” 

Before Feliciano even had the chance to respond, another gentleman with ash-blond hair smacked the Frenchman over the head. “Oi, stop flirting with every man you see, Francis. We still don’t know why we’re here.” The Englishman fixed his white gloves as his friend, Francis, rubbed the back of his head. The Brit wore a black tuxedo with a penguin mask covering the top half of his face, like most masks there did. 

Feliciano himself had on a pale blue tux and a snow-white bunny mask, fitting for the season by far. He even went the extra mile of having a small rabbit tail attached to a belt around his waist. His brother, on the other hand, wore a reddish-orange tux and a matching fox mask. 

Feliciano piped up when he had the chance, “Oh, so your name is Francis! Nice to meet you!” He smiled at Francis, then looked to the man beside him. “I don’t think you mentioned your name? I’m Feliciano, by the way, and this,” --he pulled Lovino’s arm toward him as he smiled brightly-- “is my brother, Lovino!” 

The unnamed man extended his hand and looked into Feliciano’s eyes with his own emerald ones; they seemed to give off a strange aura to him. “I am Arthur Kirkland. Truly, a pleasure to meet you both.” He smiled, though the gesture did not seem genuine. Feliciano returned the gesture nonetheless.

Feliciano started as the cuckoo clock on the wall nearest to him bellowed it’s call as the time hit eight PM. Arthur and Francis did not seem to be surprised.

Arthur spoke first, “It seems that it’s eight o’clock now. The others are in the dining room, shall we join them?”


End file.
